I'll Be There When You Need Me
by gogumajerome
Summary: "Will You be my fake boyfriend?" Hinata and Sasuke both need each others help, what if they fall for each other? what happens when Naruto and Sakura interferes? HinataxSasuke, (Hinata/Sasuke) Kinda OOC:Hinata, Sakura, AU, Some Sakura bashing , sorry please R&R, On Hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hinata wants to get Naruto's attention, Sasuke wants to get rid of Sakura and his other creepy stalking fan girls. Set after the war? Please review and enjoy XD**

**Request**

Hinata is in love with Naruto and he think she's weird and a bit creepy for many reasons, she always just blushes and faints when he talks to her and how she hides behind trees and just stares at him, he stopped going that extra step to say hi to her. Even though the change is unnoticeable in the large town of Konoha but it has completely flipped Hinata's world upside down. She just avoids him whenever she see's him around the corner knowing that he would just ignore her now if they walked past each other anyway.

Besides Naruto's different attitude towards her, nothing has really changed, Naruto's still in love with Sakura and she is still obsessing over her Sasuke who Naruto has finally managed to drag back to Konoha.

Hinata always feels like she's living in hell, everyday she has to see Naruto at the training grounds and around town. It was so hard for her to face him. When she couldn't find a place to hide he would just act like he never saw her, she was so hurt by his sudden cold attitude towards her and only her that she soon fell into a depression. This occurred for a whole week which to Hinata felt like an eternity, after seeing Naruto ask Sakura out on another date and being rejected by the pink haired girl for the hundredth time this month, she ran home and locked herself in her room and cried to her hearts content for hours till she unconsciously fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

'Nothing has changed since I came back to Konoha' Sasuke thought as he took a break while Sakura and Naruto we're making a racket in the training ground. They (rookie 9 and Guys team) have all been givin' a 2 month rest due to the recent war that just ended. Now they're all recovering, training and playing around.

Sasuke took a break and sat under a tree where he watched his friends sparred.

What caught his eye was the silhouette of a girl, she was sitting under a tree, and he couldn't make out who it was. 'Meh, not my problem' he thought as he took a sip of his drink.

He was starting to feel hungry, he had barely anything for breakfast. He started collecting his stuff into his backpack and began walking towards the village square. Before he could Sakura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Where are you going, Sasuke-Kuuu~uun"

"None of your business, leave me alone" he said with annoyance as he pushed her arms off and continued walking.

'Man, she is annoying, well so is every fan girl of mine' he frowned to himself walking through the forest by himself. 'Ahh how do I get rid of them?' he thought as frustration caused him to kick the dirt harshly.

Thanks to that old hag Tsunade, Sakura has inhuman strength which she uses when his other fan girls approach him. Their unorganized fan meetings usually end in a bunch of girls punching the daylights out of each other.

The more he thought about it, the more it disgusted him. 'hmm I need a plan to make Sakura and the other crazy obsessive fan girls to get away from me'.

Since Sasuke returned to Konoha after the war, girls have been falling off trees for him once again. It was like he never even left.

'Today is exactly like yesterday' thought Hinata as she sat under a tree far away from Naruto, just quietly watching Naruto and the others train. She knew she was pathetic for doing something like this but she couldn't help herself. Making up her mind Hinata decided to leave and decided to make her way towards the Hyuuga compound to get away from everyone. As she walked through the forest that separated the training grounds with the village square. She sensed chakra just ahead of her and activated her Byakugan. She recognized who it was right away, 'It's Sasuke-kun' she wondered if she should say hi or not, but then again, the now famous Sasuke probably doesn't even know who she is.

When she reached her room, she immediately dropped on to her bed and started to think of ways to make Naruto like her again, she could no longer take the isolation. Since Neji died no one seems to pay attention to the Hyuuga heiress anymore.

Arriving at his apartment, Sasuke hopped into the shower quickly to wash away the dirt and sweat on his body. Laying down on his bed, Sasuke started to come up with ideas of how to get his fan girls to stay the heck away from him. After some intense thinking, the Uchiha came up with the only idea he thought would work. It was for him to find himself a girlfriend! However there were some flaws, who would be suitable for the role?

Sasuke decided to go for an afternoon walk and browse around for a girl he could use. Wondering around town, the Uchiha walked past Ino's flower shop. 'She would be a good choice, too bad Sakura would just shred her to pieces, no good'. Sasuke thought about Temari, as she's tough and wouldn't be taken down so easily, but then Shikamaru already called dibs. Runnign out of options, he suddenly walked into Ten Ten.

Hinata was desperately trying to think of a plan that would actually work, 'I know! I could seduce him! … But haven't I been trying since the academy day? Ahh this is hopeless!'

'I know! I can make him jealous! Maybe date someone he's close to, or someone he can't ignore!'

Hinata started making a list of names witht heir pros and cons next to them.

Kiba & Shino: always around them, Naruto wouldn't notice nor care.

Sighing about her love life, Hinata tried to think of more guys, 'why aren't there any? T.T'

Then the thought struck her! Naruto's team mate from team 7! Sai and Sasuke are always around Naruto now that they don't have any missions, it was a great plan. But Sai is kinda… weird and Sasuke is Mr. Popular, why would he want her? Deciding that Sai is much more approachable than Sasuke, Hinata made up her mind to ask him the next day!

At the training ground the next day, Hinata went over to ask Sai if she could speak to him privately as he standing next to Sakura and Naruto once again bickering. The sudden intrusion of Hinata caught the attention of the two as they both have never seen these two interact.

"Sure, what about?" smiling his fake but cute smile, he asked innocently.

"Uhhmmmm, I j-just wanted to ask you a-about something..."

The pair then headed for a tree far away from everyone else.

"S-sai-kun will you p-please be my p-p-pretend boyfriend?" she blurted out with all her courage. Hinata was struggling to stand while waiting for his answer.

Sai was surprised by the sudden request but turned back to his normal smiling self in less than a second.

"Pretend boyfriend? Why not real boyfriend?" he asked tilting his head while wearing his signature smile. She then proceeded to tell him everything, from liking Naruto, his isolation and her plans. They stood in silence for a while as Sai was absorbing the information that Hinata just told him. He saw her looking around when suddenly she looked down at the ground right away.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto and S-Sakura are s-staring at us…"

"Well just act like boyfriend and girlfriend then! I want to be your friend so I shall help you. But what do boyfriend and girlfriends do?"

"T-thank you so m-much S-sai-Kun" she said as she unconsciously jumped up and hugged him really tightly. He stood in shock for a bit but then adjusted quickly and hugged her back. Hinata then realised what they were doing and immediately hid her face in his chest to cover her burning face from the staring pair. Hinata quickly apologized to Sai for her sudden movement which earned her a kiss on the forehead.

"I think I saw Shikamaru and Temari do this the other day, did I do it right?"

"Y-y-yes" still brushing furiously, with her head still in his chest and arms awkwardly around his waist.

Hinata looked over to Naruto and Sakura for a second to see if they were still looking and realised that they didn't. She felt disappointed as she wasn't sure when another moment like this will come again. Seeing her disappointment, Sai pressed close against Hinata and whispered into her ear. Unlike her, he could that his teammates were still secretly looking at them.

"I've read in a book that couples usually do this thing they call a kiss, maybe they will notice if we kiss".

She didn't think she could get any redder but was proven wrong. Slowly he lifted up her chin so that she was looking up at him and captured her lips in a quick flash. Soon they both closed their eyes and just melted into the kiss. It felt amazing as it was both Sai's and Hinata's first kiss, the experience was eye opening. Sure it might not be love between them, but the butterflies they felt were undeniably there. Hinata could physically feel the stares her and Sai were getting but she decided to ignore it and lean deeper into the kiss by putting her arms around his neck and going on her tippy toes to reach him better. He was surprised by her forwardness by played along and put his arm on her exposed waist. They continue to kiss, both deep in their fantasy land where only the two of them exist, ignoring their surroundings. Hinata was fighting for dominance but Sai wasn't backing down either, the kiss just seemed to get hotter and hotter.

Sai brushed his tongue against her lips causing her open up a little wider. Taking advantage of the moment, he quickly moved his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and exploring her. Sai found this very fascinating, it was like reading a complicated good book but was much easier to understand. As they both broke apart panting, and gasping for air, Sai chuckled at Hinata's red face.

"Well I think they both saw that… and so did many others. That makes this much easier."

"Y-yes thank you a-again Sai Kun"

'No problem, you are helping me learn more about the human behaviour, jealousy'

"O-okay well I t-think I have to g-go now see you s-soon"

Hinata quickly ran off into the forest to get away from the numerous stares and also to calm herself. It was a bit too early to go home and she didn't want to face all the bowing clan members so Hinata stopped by the lake she goes to and just relax there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke approached TenTen whilst she was sparring with Lee.<p>

"TENTEN CAN I TALK TO YOU?!" he yelled so she could hear him.

She turned around and saw who was talking to her. It turned out to be Sasuke, the real Uchiha Sasuke was talking to her.

"Lee let's have a break for a bit"

"Okay I shall do 1000 push ups while I wait!" Said Lee enthusiastically.

He pulled her somewhere else and told her about his problem and asked her to be his fake girlfriend. She happily accepted as she was also a fan girl, jumping around and hugging his arm, Ten Ten thought this was finally the moment she can make Sasuke love her.

'Damn, I can't use her I need someone that's not a damn crazy fan girl!' he thought as he turned back to her with his signature cold look

"Actually plans over. You, I mean, this won't work" and he walked off towards his apartment defeated. Walking through the forest towards the village, Sasuke suddenly stopped as he could feel someone's presence towards his left at the lake where he went to train sometimes. He slowly approached the place only to be met by large white pearl like eyes staring back at him.

"Oh Hi Hinata"

"H-hi Sasuke Kun" she said surprised that he actually knew her name.

"Can I sit down?" He asked emotionlessly. Sasuke didn't want to return to the village yet, where his fan girls were probably already gathering at his apartment.

"S-sure" she said nervously, 'why did Sasuke want to sit here with **me?**'

They both sat in silence for a while till Hinata decided to break it.

"S-sasuke why are you h-here?" she thought that came out a bit rude but it's too late to take it back now.

"There's something I need to think about, I have a problem that seems to have no solution."

"If you d-don't mind me asking, w-what is it?" nervously she prepared herself for his half assed comment like 'stick your nose outta my problem' but to her surprise he sighed and told her his problem.

They continued to sit in silence as he tried to think of some more possible candidates. When suddenly he thought of the perfect person for the job who was sitting right next to him!

"Hinata! You can do it! You literally have no enemies, no one would want to fight a Hyuuga and you're a freaking heiress, no one wants to go against a clan". Sasuke bursted out suddenly while trying to keep his cool exterior in check.

"B-But I already asked Sai-kun to h-help me"

"That's okay I'll go tell him now at the training grounds, oh and I'll say it in front of everyone that you're mine so everyone knows that we're dating. It will be embarrassing but we'll both benefit from it, won't we? Naruto's always jealous of me and whatever I want or have, he wants."

Sasuke would never do this in a million years but embarrassing himself once or twice would save him from a lifetime of torture. He would risk almost anything to get those damn stalkers out of his life.

She sat there staring at him for a bit and nodded her agreement as what he was saying was really logical.

A big grin appeared on his face, it was the first time Hinata has ever seen him smile. She was beyond surprised, he actually looked really cute. He couldn't help but chuckle but covered up her mouth straight away as it caught his attention causing him to smile at her cuteness which was really new to Sasuke.

'Well I'll go to the training ground and announce it to everyone and talk to Sai for you since you probably won't be able to, do you want to come with me or…'

"I-I'll come with y-you."

The two then headed back to the training ground and approached the training ground where they could see Naruto sparring with Sai.

"Oii Sai, come here, we need to talk!" His hand was firmly on Hinata's which was enough to grab almost everyone on the training fields attention already.

Naruto and Sai immediately stopped sparring and also noticed that Sasuke was holding Hinata's hand. Sai didn't know if he should act like what the book told him to do, and 'be angry' but before he could, Sasuke pulled him by his shirt so that no one could hear them.

"Hey, I actually need Hinata for something, so I'll be her boyfriend but we gotta make a kinda scene so everyone knows what's up. Play along with it, okay?"

Understanding dawned on Sai right away and he nodded very slightly.

The Uchiha then pushed Sai away roughly as if they were having a fight.

"Let me make this clear, Hinata. Hyuuga. Is. Mine. No one touched her besides me from now on, got it?" Now turning around to face the now silent training field, Sasuke repeated himself so that everybody could hear him loud and clear.

After making his point, Sasuke pulled Hinata back towards the forest but before he could, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke teme, let go of her hand, what the hell are you talking about? are you forcing her into this?"yelled Naruto as he pulled Sasuke around to face him.

Sakura who has been observing the whole scene was lost for words as she was beyond shock.

"S-sasuke kun, what's the meaning of this?" Sakura asked, but more like demanded after she calmed herself down.

"Like is said earlier, Hinata is mine and only so everyone buzz of."

Hinata just looked up at Sai and gave him an apologetic nod and he just smiled and softly shook his head as if telling her there was no need.

Sakura was in a daze as her legs could no longer take her weight and she just dropped onto her knees. The Sasuke that she knew almost all her life was always cold and unreachable, 'yet why? Why was he suddenly acting like this?'

Before Sasuke and Hinata could turn away they were stopped by another demand from Sakura.

"Why her, Sasuke!? WHY HER?! I've liked you for so so lo-"

"Shut it Sakura, I like her _and _it's none of your business." His tone was so cold, it made her remember the night he left Konoha.

"YAH SASUKE DON'T JUST LEAVE! EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!" Yelled Naruto in protest.

Sasuke just turned around with Hinata and walked towards his apartment.

"Let's go to my house" He said to Hinata but also loud enough so that the people they were leaving behind could also hear.

When they got there Sasuke opened the door and pulled her in, when they got inside he immediately closed the blinds so others can't see what they're doing and he also closed the windows so no one can eavesdrop.

He sat on the couch and she followed

"Okay so we need to try to act like a couple. Hinata, I know it'll be hard for you but if you want that dumba- I mean Naruto, to like you, you'll need to be more confident in yourself."

He leaned over a placed a kiss on her cheek without any warning and Hinata jumped in shock at the sudden kiss.

"S-sasuke kun what was t-that for?"

"See? That's what I mean, we need to be natural about this sort of thing cause we'll have to do it in public a lot, okay? So I don't want you to have the reaction you just did then. Anyways you were pretty fine before kissing Sai." Hinata became bright red remembering that sudden memory causing the Uchiha to smirk at her reaction.

"Uhhm o-okay I will try my b-best"

"Okay I'll see you in the village square tomorrow night as everyone is going to eat barbeque together so I'll see you there. Make sure we act all 'couple-ly' tomorrow"

'I can't believe I'd ever have to say this in my life' he thought.

"S-sure Sasuke-kun I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata was exhausted due to the events that happened today so she quickly dashed out his door but was stopped by Sasuke.

"I'm walking you home, that's what boyfriends do." He grabbed her hand and they started their way towards her house.

They walked hand in hand, silently towards the Hyuuga compound, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, it was comfortable and Sasuke liked it that way and so did Hinata.

"Hinata come dressed really nice tomorrow okay? you should try stand out more" Sasuke suggested.

Hinata looked over at him and nodded. She felt comfortable around Sasuke already, she knew he would never fall for her or try taking advantage of her as he's not like that.

"Y-yeah okay"

He looked at her and their gazes met.

'She's kinda cute when she stutters' he thought, 'Her eyes seem to shine in the moonlight and her hair just flows like water… wait what the hell am I thinking about?!' he shook his head of the thoughts and looked away from the innocent Hyuuga beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah i've started my Itachi story for After school but haven't finished it, but running through my files i found this from like 2 years ago so i thought i'd just put it up but yeah please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow night**

Hinata just finished her shower and walked towards her closet, looking for something nice to wear. She decided to wear a cute lavender crop top and black ninja tights/shorts. She felt a little weird as it was completely different to her style, it was a bad girl look but somehow she still looked innocent and cute.

She put on light make up and left the house at 7pm towards the village square where she was meant to meet Sasuke. When she arrived he was already there waiting by a tree.

He looked different today, instead of his Shippuden outfit he wore a black vest with many pockets (similar to a jounin vest) and a sleeveless white hoodie underneath completed with a pair of dark blue shorts.

"Wow, you look great Hinata" Sasuke smiled at the blushing Hyuuga. 'She looks good, instead of that oversized jumper that made her look chubby and overheated, she showed her beautiful white legs and stomach and damn her cleavage was wow.' Sasuke mentally noted as he tried so very hard to stop staring at her.

Again they walked hand in hand to Yakiniku Q, the BBQ restaurant they were meant to meet the rookie 9 with ten ten and lee at.

Before entering however, Sasuke and Hinata decided to wait for everyone to arrive before they make their big entry. Activating her byakugan, Hinata scanned the restaurant to see who was already there.

"Everyone i-is here a-already." She told him quietly.

"Okay, let's go in"

Enter the restaurant, Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and walked towards the table their friends were seated at which was towards the end of a restaurant where they had their own rooms. Choiji was a VIP at the restaurant so they scored the best room there was.

As the pair entered the room, the noise seem to die down right away and all eyes were on them in an instant. Sakura looked like she was about to faint, and Naruto just stared stubbornly at the new couple. Naruto then put his arm over Sakura and told her to hang in there.

Seeing this made Hinata's shoulders just drop, Sasuke noticing the situation, immediately put Hinata's head onto his chest to cover her pained expression.

Turning his body towards Hinata he embraced her tightly

"Hinata, hang in there, you're strong, have confidence in yourself and in me." Sasuke whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. His encouragement gave Hinata a quick boost but, his hot breath on her ears, sent shivers down her spine.

After Hinata made up her mind, she sat up and they both looked at each other with encouraging, determined smiles.

Sasuke started cooking some meat and while waiting for it to cook he started to joke around with Hinata and tickling her. When she laughed, he'd pinch her cheeks then tickle her sides again. The pair continued to joke around while they waited for their food to cook.

Seeing this sight, pissed Naruto off tremendously for some reason. 'Hinata use to be so obsessed with him and now she just didn't give a shit about him and why did Sasuke have to start dating her?' Naruto wanted to always have an option there whether he chose it or not… Naruto couldn't take it anymore, they were all over each other all night, blood boiling he quickly stood up

"YAH SASUKE TEME, I THOUGHT YOU LIKED SAKURA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH HINATA? AND HINATA DID HE BLACK MAIL YOU OR SOMETHING, WHY WOULD YOU DATE SUCH A COLD HEARTED GUY OR ARE YOU JUST SOME SLUT?! CAN'T YOU SEE SAKURA IS HURT RIGHT NOW SASUKE?!" Sakura looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes also waiting for Sasuke to answer, except she thinks that it was Hinata who blackmailed her Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could open up his mouth and say anything, his girlfriend was a step ahead. She stood up first and slapped Naruto hard across the face, leaving everyone at the table in shock as Hinata would never do that to anyone, let alone Naruto, the guy that she use to love.

'Naruto there are a few things you should get into your head! As any normal person would be able to tell that Sasuke and I are in a _**happy **_relationship and none of us are forced or black mailed into it. Secondly, he does NOT like Sakura but he likes me, are you stupid or just blind? Haven't you seen him ignore her advances? It's clearly one sided and lastly he is not a cold hearted guy nor am I a slut. Sure I can see that Sakura is hurt, but does that mean I should have to throw away mine and Sasuke's happiness?! I don't think so!' Hinata yells at him but still keeping her anger in check.

Sasuke was too shocked to even stand up, Hinata slapped Naruto to stick up for him, and their relationship, real or fake, he was pretty damn happy. Grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him to his feet, she quickly bowed to her other friends who were in disbelief at what happened.

"S-sorry everyone f-for having t-to bother y-you with our p-problems" she apologized sheepishly, as she reverted back to her normal innocent self.

As Hinata and Sasuke left, everyone at the BBQ could not believe what they just witnessed.

"Did she just slap Naruto?" asked Kiba in complete shock.

"So her and Sasuke are OFFICIAL?" cried Ino as she buried her face into Kiba's chest.

Questions were blurted out in every direction till everyone slowly started to calm down.

Throughout that time there was not one word from neither Sakura nor Naruto. Sakura just sat crying in silence as she tries to accept what's happening while Naruto just looks defeated and lifeless.

He felt so bad, seeing Sakura upset he couldn't control himself and said those horrible things to his best friend and the girl that has honestly been there for him all his life. How could he do such a thing?

As Hinata dragged Sasuke out of the restaurant, she immediately collapsed into him.

"W-woah you alright there?"

"Y-yeah, did-did i-i-I just do that? This i-isn't a dream r-right?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke who was helping her stand. He could see that her face was crimson red, and she could see that he was also in a daze and needed a reality check. Sasuke started to blush as Hinata just continued looking up at him, as if waiting for an answer. Shaking her head, Hinata stood up and pinched Sasuke cheeks.

"Oucch, why'd you do that?"

"So it hurts? It's r-real Sasuke-kun, it w-was all real~~" Hinata said with her eyes wide open like she was hypnotized and just moved closer to Sasuke, repeating that same sentence in her attempt at a creepy voice.

As her face moved closer, his face also became redder and redder. Hinata suddenly burst out laughing at Sasuke's cuteness, she could still feel the adrenaline running through her veins, it made her feel confident and kinda crazy. Something Hinata never could've been in the past.

Holding out her hand, Hinata motioned for Sasuke to hold it, after calming down, Sasuke finally held her hand and they started to walk towards Sasuke's apartment. While talking about what just happened, Hinata was really excited about what she did for some reason which made Sasuke crack up every time she explained how cool it felt.

"Did you see me, Sasuke? Wasn't I really cool?" Hinata was really adorable, it was almost like she was drunk, but wasn't, 'I guess that's why they say shy people are actually wild, that's so true' thought Sasuke.

He was also pumped from the events that just unfolded, he also seemed to be on a high.

"Yes, yes I did! Hahahah you were awesome, Hina-chan! Did you see everyone's faces?! Priceless!" and proceeded to high five her.

When they reached Sasuke's home, the two sat on the couch and watched comedy movies and snacked on junk foods that seem to make the two louder and crazier.

Hinata soon fell asleep after laughing till her sides hurt with Sasuke as Homer kept strangling Bart.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga woke up from the sound of Hanabi calling her from the door, 'wait what? I remember sleeping at Sasukes… why am I home?'<p>

Looking around her room, a note on her desk caught her attention

***I carried you home after you fell asleep. Your family would've been so worried they'd kill me if you weren't home. You know cause you're the Hyuuga heiress and all haha, hope you slept well!**

**Sasuke Uchiha***

Smiling at the note, Hinata quickly hid it in her drawers before Hanabi entered. After she showered and dressed herself, Hinata decided to head over to Sasuke's apartment to thank him. But before she knocked, she sensed a familiar chakra inside Sasuke's apartment. Activating her byakugan, Hinata realized that it was none other than Sakura inside his lounge room.

Noticing that his bedroom door was shut, Hinata made her way to his bedroom windowsill and sat down and just listened. She was curious as to what Sakura had to say, and Sasuke probably wouldn't mind if she listened. The bedroom was only a door away from the lounge room so she could hear everything they were saying. She also wanted to see, so Hinata left her byakugan activated.

"Sasuke-kun, what is the meaning of all this stuff about you and Hinata?" Sakura was crying and practically pleading.

"Why is it Hinata? She's got nothing! I'm a much better match for you!" Not getting an answer from Sasuke just made Sakura more heated up.

"It. Has. Got. Nothing. To. Do. With. You. **Now Leave**." He turned away from her coldly when she grasped his hand and hugged him from behind. Seeing this made Hinata want to rush out there and push her off him for some reason.

"But I've loved you for so-so long, you can't do this to me!' she began to raise her voice even louder. Hinata felt bad, but at the same time, she didn't think her and Sasuke were really joking anymore, but then again, Sakura looked pretty devastated.

"WHY HER? WHY HINATA? I AM WAY BETTER THAN THAT WEAK STUPID NARUTO LOVING BITCH"

'Okay, sympathy gone.' Thought Hinata as she was getting pretty angry from the undeserving insults she's been getting.

Sasuke felt his blood boil

'WHY YOU ASK!? SHE NICE, CARING, INNOCENT, LOVELY, FORGIVING, PERFECT! BETTER THAN HER YOU SAY? IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS SAKURA! STUPID NARUTO LOVING? WELL SHE IS OVER HIM AND NOW I LOVE HER SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANY OF THE THINGS YOU JUST SAID TO HER! EVER! HURT HER AND THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!" he couldn't help himself after hearing what Sakura said about Hinata and just yelled at her.

He began to push her out the door when Hinata appeared from his bedroom.

Sakura was surprised by her sudden appearance, but Sasuke wasn't, he could feel her presence the moment she was at his door.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun y-you shouldn't be so h-harsh to her, s-she only said that because she loves you…"

Sasuke looked at her and couldn't help but smile at how kind and forgiving she is even though she heard everything Sakura said about her. Turning back to Sakura who was just a few feet away from the door, he saw her eyes getting red as rage started to fill her.

"DON'T TRY TO PUT ON THE FUCKING NICE GIRL ACT! I KNOW YOU'RE FAKE AND IT'S MAKING EVERYONE SICK SO JUST STOP IT! SASUKE! CAN'T YOU SEE IT NOW? SHE'S AN EVIL BITCH, SHE'LL CHEAT ON YOU WITH NARUTO! THOSE TWO LOW CLASS SHITTY PEOPLE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! COME BACK TO ME SASUKE!"

Before Sasuke could slap her, Naruto was a step ahead as he appeared from Sasuke's opened front door and shut Sakura up for good. He didn't mean to slap her, but Naruto didn't want to hear any more out of her mouth.

Sakura was in disbelief as she turned around and stared at Naruto while clenching onto her face. "Sakura… after everything I've done for you… You're un-fucking-believable" Naruto said before he turned around and walked down the stairs.

Naruto was originally there to apologize to Sasuke for what he said last night, but overheard a lot of what Sakura said, he didn't know if he should be angry or sad.

Back in the apartment, Hinata covered her mouth in shock at how things transpired so quickly and for the worst too. Sakura stood lifelessly by the door, and suddenly ran out crying hysterically.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't know what to do and just stared at each other.

"Well there's nothing we could really do, it's their problem now."

"Yeah, t-true! Let's not think a-about it!" The two smiled and Sasuke suggested they go watch more Simpson's episodes.

After gathering chips and soft drinks from the kitchen, Sasuke and Hinata sat down on the floor, leaned on the couch and watched enthusiastically bursting into laughing fits every few minutes.

Many hours of watching loads of Simpson's episodes they decided to watch action and comedy running out of moves Sasuke finally found the only movie they haven't seen yet, a romantic tragedy, 'Heavenly Forest' (2006, it's a great movie!). Sasuke hasn't seen it before, but a few weeks ago a fan girl gave it to him and he just forgot to chuck it out.

Towards the middle of the movie, Hinata suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand

"D-do they end up dating? Does it h-have a sad ending?" Her eyes were wide open as she turned to him and asked with urgency after seeing the main characters kiss.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, but the cover said it's really sad."

"N-nooooo! C-can we watch it some other time? Or n-never?" Hinata looked really panicked for some reason.

"haha why? Don't you like sad endings?"

"No it's just that… the girl clearly l-likes him but he likes t-the other girl…" Understanding dawned on Sasuke immediately but he was kinda hurt by it, actually he felt like his heart was just ripped apart for a second.

"O-oh you're thinking of Naruto?..."

"What? No way! Not after yesterday, n-no way!" Sasuke could feel the weight on his chest lift immediately.

"T-then why?" Hinata started to blush for some reason, as she didn't think she exactly knew the reason either, the thought of her and Sasuke not being able to be like this anymore, seemed like the saddest thing to her similar to the main characters unpromising futures.

"I-i-I don't really know… You know h-how we started this only a-as a fake thing? Fake or n-not I don't t-think I want it to e-end." She was now blushing furiously and couldn't bring herself to look up at his face. It was now Sasuke's turn to blush, "I was feeling the same way, you're the only person I can be myself around, I don't ever want that to end either…"

Hinata was surprised by Sasuke's confession, she had no idea he'd feel the same way, she thought he just wanted to get rid of his fan girls.

Unable to contain her sudden explosion of happiness, she leaped into Sasuke making him blush even redder. Soon he hugged her back but was still blushing like crazy as this is the closest they've been so far and her body was pressed against him while she was practically sitting in his lap.

"H-hinata… Do you want this to be real?"

Taken aback by his suggestion, Hinata pulled back from the hug, arms still around his neck.

"Y-yes!" tears were slowly making their way to her eyes as they stared at each other and naturally leaned into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>**M content ahead**<strong>

Hinata's arms were tightly around Sasuke's neck while his hand made itself under her white singlet and just roamed her waist and sides.

The kiss soon got heated as both started fighting for dominance, Sasuke's got to her bra strap on her back while his other hand was firmly on her bottom so he could carry her towards his bedroom. Dropping her onto his bed, he quickly laid back down and continued their kissing marathon.

Sasuke's hand were behind her thighs roaming up and down, evoking soft moans from Hinata who grabbed his hair. The two were both pushing for dominance, with Hinata trying to be on top. Sasuke smirked as Hinata tried to push him underneath, but hey he isn't complaining but he wants to show her his manly side first.

Pinning Hinata down roughly made her want him even more. As the two continued to pull each other's hair and wrestle for dominance, Sasuke suddenly stopped to catch his breath

"Hinata, do you want to… or not?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy with you being my first."

"Me too, losing it to you would be—". Before he could finish his sentence, Hinata pulled him down into a rough kiss.

Slowly she reached down and pulled his shirt off his body revealing well defined abs and arms, which made Hinata even hotter. Sasuke was not falling behind, as he snaked his hand onto her stomach he quickly pulled off her shirt along with her bra, revealing her perky breasts. Hinata blushed furiously as he looked at her with loving eyes.

Sasuke could feel himself getting hard from looking at her and before he could stop himself he took one breast into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue while he played with the other one then switched. Hinata felt amazing, biting her lip to prevent herself from moaning but to no prevail as Sasuke's tongue was now making circles around her nipples.

Once again, Sasuke captured Hinata's mouth in a crashing kiss, but before Sasuke stopped her from acting irrationally she reached towards his shorts and quickly pulled them down his knees.

"You naughty girl" smirked Sasuke as he reached for her shorts and yanked them down in a second. The two were now indulged in their hot kiss, breaking away for air

"S-sasuke *Pant* can I just have you, please?"

"Uh-uh-uh I'm gonna make you beg for it, Hinata."

Hinata was about to protest when Sasuke started to rub her womanhood evoking a loud moan from her as her back arced up. Hinata was becoming wetter as Sasuke's hand was doing wonders till he entered a finger into her, followed by another. He started thrusting it in and out slowly, till Hinata was practically panting for breath.

Pulling his fingers out, Sasuke put them to his mouth,

"You taste so sweet, Hinata" he smiled sweetly at the blushing girl.

Before Sasuke could make her go crazy again, Hinata managed to push him underneath and kissed a trail down his stomach. Her breath and the kisses were making Sasuke tense up from pleasure, but when she put her lips around his hard member, Sasuke froze.

Putting her whole mouth around it, Hinata started to move up and down occasionally licking the tip making him groan in pleasure.

"H-hinata" pulling her back up, Sasuke pushed her back down on the bed, both breathing harshly.

"Can i?"

"y-yeah"

Guiding his member towards her hot core, Sasuke slowly enters causing Hinata to gasp from the pain. Getting use to the size, Hinata started rocking with Sasuke's rhythm. The speed got quicker and Hinata felt like her soul was escaping her body, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself going quicker hearing Hinata call out his name repeatedly.

Hinata felt like she was exploding, arcing her back, Hinata came, after a few thrusts, Sasuke came too.

Collapsing on to Hinata, the pair laid there till they fell both into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day!<strong>

Sasuke sat up slowly and looked over at the Hyuuga beside him sleeping peacefully. Leaning down he planted a kiss on her forehead. Sasuke sudden remembered that Hinata was at **his **apartment and not at her house! She's gonna be in huge trouble!

"Hinata! Hinata! wake up."

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?"

"You slept over at my house, your clans proabbly runnign all over town looking for you"

"Ah nah, my father and Hanabi went to the Land of Earth for a diplomatic meeting and i don't t-think most of the maids would c-care now that i h-have nothing to d-do they probably think i s-slept over at Tenten's or something."

Raising herself on her elbow she places a kiss on his lips and his worry lines soon disappeared as they lay back down and once again enter dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>Out at the training grounds<strong>

Naruto was really bothered by the events of yesterday so he decided to consult his smart friends, Shikamaru and Ino. Sitting down in the shade Naruto spilled his guts to them about everything and asked them for advice.

"Wow, forehead girl actually said that stuff? That's going too far." commented Ino

"Ah yes, especially to a girl like Hinata too, well Sakura isn't here so you won't have to confront her yet."

"Yeah i know but i don't know how to talk to Hinata or Sasuke either, i've caused them so much trouble already."

"As your friend, i'd have to say you were a jackass the other day. You should go apologize."

"Un i'll do it this afternoon! C-can you guys come with me?" Asked Naruto nervously as he didn't think he could face the two of them alone.

"Sure" agreed Ino and Skiamaru happily!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay i'll upload my After school series soon! XD But please review and give me your feedback! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
